


Being Sick Sucks

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rick takes care of Negan, Sick Negan, Sickness, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan comes to claim his half but being sick gets in the way. Rick helps him get better.





	Being Sick Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> ***If you like this please leave a comment, it only takes a second.
> 
> I wrote this WAY back but my Regan doesn’t seem very popular but there seems to be a slow down on the Regan so here’s my gift.

Negan drove right up to the walls of Alexandria intent on putting Rick in his place like all the other visits. He coughed, his chest rattling with the same damn cold he has been battling for two weeks now. Nothing sounded better than sleeping in bed but not all men were created equal and Negan had to show once again why he was the leader.

Rick was standing at the gates, a look of chronic constipation adorning his sweet face, those baby blues had been the subject of many a marathon jackoff. Negan chuckled imagining the look on Rick's face if he ever found that out, surely it would be a mix of pure horror along with his resting bitch face or it would appear like a stick was shoved right up his ass and wouldn't that be delightful? It made Negan want to rub one out right here in the streets in front of a crowd, he admitted long ago he was weak for Rick's southern drawl. “What are you staring at?” Rick asked in agitation.

Negan smirked to cover up his blatant staring at the pretty man. “I was wondering if any good shit was coming my way Ricky.” Scowling Rick came up to his the leader who leaned into his personal space. “What do you…” Negan coughed into Rick's face, strangled air ripping at his lungs making Rick's curls blow back. “Cover your mouth Negan.” Rick said with frustration but no hint of rudeness.

The coughing didn't stop as Negan gathered supplies with his crew or as they scouted each house at his insistence. A few houses in and Negan started to sweat, his t shirt drenching in heat. “It's hot in here right?” Negan wet as can be turned to him. “Maybe you should sit down.” Rick said looking at him oddly. Negan laughed at the suggestion, he was only a little sick. “Nah Rick, I gotta make sure you aren't hoarding.” Rick had the nerve to look offended. “Twelve houses in and you haven't found shit, you ain't going to find shit. You should go home and rest.” Negan handed Lucille to Rick. “You should hold my girl and shut up.” Negan countered. He was only turned on a little at Rick's anger as he clenched his vampire bat.

The more houses Negan searched and realized Rick was a real honest Boy Scout the more flustered he got. Rick cut his eyes at him as he blew his dripping nose and attempted to cough out his lung. “There's nothing here Negan.” Rick sassed twenty two houses later. Negan coughed and bent over, tears streaming down his oxygen deprived face. “You need to see the Doctor you stole from Hilltop.” Rick chastised. Shit if one Rick looked hot, two were hotter. “Rick you're one hot ass.” Negan gritted out with great difficulty.

Rick watched his supposed enemy nose dive into the concrete. The devil in him screamed get a kick in, the angel to help him out. He tried to convince himself that he only checked Negan's vitals and pushed him onto his back because if something happened to him Alexandria would pay the price.

Negan pushed away an annoying wet rag to his face and it came back colder and with more force. “Stay still jackass.” Negan felt like he was on fire and tried to open his eyes. His body ignored him and only tried to roll away more from a cool washrag. Negan pouted at his entire body being wiped by a blanket of ice feeling better when the rag lifted. His eyes permitted him to open them and his breath hitched at Rick in a t shirt wiping down his arm. “Figures you look hotter In just a white tee.” Negan grumbled.

Rick touched his still warm neck. “I think this fevers got you delusional or more loose lipped than usual. You've called me hot twice now and the only one hot here is you.” Rick chuckled at Negan's yelps as he pressed a cold rag to his sweaty neck. “Maybe I am delusional. Rick the prick doesn't joke.” Rick put a glass of ice water to his parched lips. “Yeah and Negan doesn't let himself go.” Rick quipped back.

For the next hour Rick cooled him off and made sure he drank. He suppressed a whine when Rick left but he wasn't gone long bringing back with him a bowl of soup. Negan felt ill, not wanting food and as he sat up straighter and made no effort to grab the spoon Rick blew on a spoonful before pressing it to his cracked lips. He wanted to deny the offering but Rick's head cocked in challenge and he knew it would be a fight and he was too weak. Half a bowl later of Rick feed him something tugged on him hard deep within in a meaningful way, it felt domestic as shit.

“Why aren't my Savior's here?” Rick scoffed and Negan rejected the next spoonful. “They were useless. One was slapping your face screaming for you to wake up, the other was screaming you were dead. I told them to shut the fuck up and get a stretcher from Aaron because you were breathing and fine. Just a dehydrated sickly dipshit.” Negan chuckled. “Then you decided to play nurse. It would be perfect if you were wearing one of those short candy stripper outfits.”

Rick groaned and put the bowl down. “You still have a fever.” Negan eyed the weary man. “I feel like shit. My face hurts and now I know it's because I was slapped. Doesn't cancel out the fact that you’re pretty.” Rick looked at the floor, a faint pink littering his face. Sure he had seen Negan check him out, too many stares at his face and ass on too many occasions but he had rationalized it. Negan got off on power, subduing his prey. He was potentially bisexual but with all his wives wouldn't he act on it but now? Negan had made too many remarks. “Ooh baby! Blushing just makes you cuter!” Negan chuckled, color returned briefly to is cheeks. Rick scowled marching out of the room at Negan's continued laughter.

An hour passed and Rick looked at his paper, the inventory matching. Negan hadn’t left his mind, equal parts concern and fascination at the man’s admissions. Being a male he was used to being the pursuer though with Lori it was simpler. He asked her out in High School and she said okay and then everything was easy, too sweet and soft even. Negan was brash, cursed from the rooftops with no fear of walkers and his swagger was aged to perfection.

When walking back to the man he heard hoarse coughing down the hall, nasally and wet. Opening the door he saw Negan fighting with his pants trying to push them down his legs, his face flushed and sweaty. “Rick it’s too hot.” His leather jacket was thrown on the floor with no care and he pulled at his shirt trying to find cool air. “Put your clothes back on Negan, you're running a fever and being cold will make it worse.” A pitiful whine escaped dried lips and Negan fumbled at his jeans pulled down way past his asscheeks. “It’s fucking hot what are you talking about?” Negan gave up and looked at him, his eyes wide and moist too bloodshot to be normal. “Here.” Rick had sympathy and pulled them back up. “Oooh I see you want to do the undressing.” Negan teased. Rick pulled his hand away like he touched a flame and grunted.

“You're....” Negan coughed. “So..” He coughed again. “Easy to get a rise out of.” Negan finished hacking his lung and his nose dripped snot. “Quit screwing around and get under the covers!” Rick tucked him in refusing to zip up his jeans when Negan touched his hand. “I don’t feel so good.” Rick pressed a hand to his cheek and he felt hot, there was no fight when he put a thermometer in his mouth and Negan seemed to sleep as it beeped. “Yeah you've got a fever.”

An icy rag made Negan moan and pull away whimpering like a child. Rick hushed him giving him water and helping him relax into the furnace of hell as he deemed it. Many a time he heard men acted like children when sick and he was reevaluating how he acted when he himself was sick.

Three days later and Negan was finally better. Rick got a view of him stark naked vowing to burn all his clothes but his jacket and reluctantly Rick brought him clothing so he could go home and leave him be. Negan stuffed his jacket into a garbage murmuring that some poor sap would disinfect it and Rick froze when a palm held his chin and another hand caressed his cheek. Negan was staring into his eyes like he was the sun. “Thanks baby for helping me get better, now I know you really do care.” Rick went to protest but plump healthy lips kissed his and when he went to release a yelp Negan mistook it for interest and dipped him over delving his tongue in, Rick’s stayed laxed not sure what to do. 

Negan sauntered to the door in too tight jeans that weren’t his and turned to wink seductively at Rick. “Just for being you I’ll see you next month, four weeks exactly for pickup.” He felt like a filet mignon inspected by a starving wolf as Negan chuckled at his wide open shocked mouth. On the bright side Rick slouched in relief, Negan wouldn’t be back for awhile and he could breath.

\----------------------------------

One week later:

Rick coughed miserably and sweated more in a pool of his own filthy sheen. The water stabbed at his sore throat and the soup tasted like bland cardboard, Michonne now just his friend scolded him before threatening to slice him open with her katana if he didn’t eat. At least he could suffer in peace but it wasn’t really peace when all you thought of was a man named Negan leaving lingering touches and playing mind games with you but the kiss was too far. Three weeks he had to think on it and try to figure out what the man really wanted or if it was just a game.

“Oh hello my baby, how I’ve missed you!” Negan yelled too loudly and whistled at his weak form. Apparently by the man’s fond smile and searching eyes the stinky stench of sick wasn’t too bad. “I’ve came to make sure you are better and then you and I are going to have some fun.” Negan scooped up a spoonful of his soup and let it fall back in the bowl before opening his packed bag and pulling out a can of name brand soup that wasn’t homemade and stretched too thin. Rick felt a headache coming on and not the kind that came from a cold but then he smiled because by day three maybe some things would come to light. Maybe he was hot and it had nothing to do with his fever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh silly Rick of course it’s not a game!


End file.
